


Double Trouble

by AkaraSoma



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guzmeria/Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AkaraSoma
Summary: A quick birthday one-shot for my friend officialtrashdaddy on Tumblr! Enjoy!If people like it, I might make it into an actual series!





	Double Trouble

It started out simple enough.

Plumeria had gotten Akara’s number from Sol and asked if she could get some training tips from her.

Akara didn’t see the harm. Tri-Regional Champion, Fire Pokémon Master, one of her two Legendary Pokémon on her team at all times – What could anyone from the disbanded Team Skull do? Nothin’!

That led said Champion to knocking on the door of a trailer park near Tapu Village. She looked around, seeing various former members of Team Skull training their Pokémon or doing some type of work. A few waved at her or yelled a “hello” as she sipped on her Feraligatorade.

“Nice to see them staying out of trouble, I guess.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Akara choked on her drink at hearing Plumeria right behind her. The pink haired native laughed and rubbed her back as she tried to get a normal breath in.

“For the love of Arceus,” Akara gasped out, hands on her knees and face red. “You need a fucking bell or something, fuck!”

“Or you could pay attention to your surroundings, Champ!” Plumeria teased while finally stepping out of the trailer’s doorway.

Akara stuck her tongue out as she straightened up. She took a moment to take in the change of outfit the former Admin; a bandana and joggers that were grey with the same pink markings as a Salazzle. Of course her hair was the same pink and yellow pigtails, the harsh black and white eye shadow, swimsuit with the straps that connected in the back – wait…

“Oh my Gods…” Akara stared at the other woman’s tan stomach with a stupidly wide, toothy smirk. “That tattoo was fake!?”

“Not like we had the money for real ones!” Plumeria retorted, face a very charming shade of red as she crossed her arms and started walking away. Her face got redder when she was picked up and tossed over Akara’s shoulder. “He-hey!”

“Aw, don’t be mad, Plumes! You look good with or without ink, in my humble opinion!”

“Ain’t nothin’ humble about your opinion. You’re almost as bad as G half the ti – OW!”

“Oh, stop it!” Akara said with a grin like she hadn’t just slapped Plumeria’s ass. “Now, where are we doing this training you wanted?”

 

 

A few days later, a similar situation happened with Guzma.

Except he showed up at her house by Ula’Ula Meadow while she was in the middle of doing some strike practice with Auron. Akara had just landed a high kick when she noticed him in the doorway through all the open shoji of her house, taking in all of the traditional Kantoan décor and looking unsure of himself. She waved him over while Auron put the gloves away and had to stifle a giggle when he stumbled taking off his shoes.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Big Bad?”

“You wanna um… Gonna put some clothes on?” Guzma was scratching at his undercut and looking away, a small blush on his face.

“Eh?” Akara looked down at her strappy sports bra and yoga shorts. “Did I accidentally flash you or something? Auron! Are there holes you didn’t tell me about?” The Blaziken took a look just to be safe and shook his head. She turned back to Guzma with a raised brow.

“It’s nothin’, forget about it! I was actually wonderin’ if I could ask a favor. Not that ya owe me anything!” He waved his hands in front of himself and his face got redder. “Hala just thinks Tai Chi ain’t workin’ and it might be better if I learn somethin’ else… Aren’t a lotta Black Belts that’ll teach me, though, so I figured I’d try n’ ask ya…”

Akara stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open. Guzma bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting on his feet.

“Nah, it’s stupid! Ya probably too busy for it anyway. Sorry I bothered ya.” He turned around to leave and had barely made it onto the tatami mats when she pulled his arm out of his pocket to halt him.

“Hey! I didn’t say no!” Her gold eyes seemed to pierce his own silver ones. He cleared his throat and tugged on the arm in her grip, looking away again and missing her smile. “I’d love to have a human sparring partner! Sol is still too young, Mother thinks I might literally knock his block off!”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“So, was it regulation for you and Plumeria to have fake tattoos or…? I mean, your arms are nice without ‘em, but you have a gold watch but you couldn’t afford some ink?”

The groan he let out echoed in her house and large yard. Plumes wasn’t kidding when she said Akara liked to tease about the temporary tattoos.

 

 

A few months passed and Akara started to realize that both Plumeria and Guzma were trying to woo her, for lack of a better term. If the huge bouquets of (ironically) Plumeria and Guzmania flowers from each wasn’t clue enough, neither of the odd haired people could go more than 5 minutes without holding her hand, an arm around her shoulder or waist, a kiss on the temple – some form of cute PDA. Guzma liked calling her Baby or Princess, Plumeria preferred Babe or Sweetness (which Akara didn’t understand, she was hella bitter when she wanted to be).

Akara didn’t mind, in fact she loved the affection and attention, but it was starting to feel like she was in the middle of something. She definitely wanted to pursue a relationship with them, but she wasn’t sure that they’d go for it. Plumes and Guzma seemed pretty chill, but you can never really tell with people, can you? She didn’t want to let either one down, either… They’d been through so much already.

She shot out a text to each of them saying she wasn’t up for visitors today (“low depression point, don’t wanna snap on you for no reason”) and set out to Malie City in a hoodie that was three sizes too big, capris cut yogas, and some flipflops. She wanted to just meditate in the garden with a nice cup of tea and Auron and Sarabi.

Sarabi and Auron were regulars for tea at this point, so Akara let them pick their own before ordering her own. As they all settled in the pagoda, Akara noticed two familiar figures with pink and silver hair. She didn’t pay them any mind, she knew they still hung out, so she just pulled her hood up to hid her own rather loud hair color and settled into a lotus position with her Pokémon and started their meditation.

Ten minutes passed and Sarabi started growling quietly. After several unsuccessful shushings, Akara opened her eyes and followed her Incineroar’s line of sight and found a growl of her own pushing past her teeth. Guzma and Plumeria were just separating from a kiss that, while chaste, was definitely not platonic.

She returned Auron and Sarabi before releasing Cherry, her Charizard. The orange dragon’s appearance made the former Team Skull members turn and she watched their faces pale as she mounted her Pokémon. She glared at them as Cherry kicked off, Mega-Evolving midflight, and steered her toward home, ignoring Guzma and Plumeria calling for her. Upon landing, Akara snarled and paced like a caged Persian.

“Who the **fuck** do they think they are?!” she ground out after giving Cherry some beans and taking her harness off. She didn’t even notice Auron, Syl, Sarabi, Xerxes, or Princess coming out of their balls on their own. “Who the hell does shit like this!?”

Her phone started ringing and she stared at it a moment, willing it to blow up before it went to voicemail. She turned it on speaker to listen to the message and felt her eyes start to sting.

_“Akara? You there? Look, Baby, we know we got some explainin’ ta do-”_

_“We know, we fucked up, okay? Just… Just let us explain, Sweetness.”_

They went on like that until the time ran out and she listened to the whole thing before she erased it. It didn’t explain anything she needed it to, just raised more questions. She angrily wiped tears off her face and sent them both a text – “I can’t talk to either of you right now. I need time to calm down, be alone for a while” – and the reply was instant from Plumeria.

_“Are you sure?”_

Akara replied with a picture of her team glaring at the road that led up to her house. Guzma was still scared of Princess after she’d harass him as a Wimpod despite the love she had for his Golisopod, Dez. Syl’s hackles were raised and his ribbons whipped around his blue body to the point of blurring in the photo, Auron and Cherry’s Mega-Stones were shining like they were going to use them at any moment (wouldn’t be the first time they’d triggered a Mega-Evolution without Akara’s consent), and Styx and Xerxes were marking up trees with their horn/antlers.

**“You wanna deal with this rn? I’ll let you know when I’m ready to talk”**

_“For what its worth we’re both sorry… We didn’t mean to hurt you”_

Akara scoffed and tossed her phone onto the counter. She took out her Crystal Skull vodka and a carton of Oran Berry Juice, making a Screwdriver that was at least an even split between the two liquids. She slammed the drink and made another as Syl jumped up on the counter to butt heads with her.

“A hangover is future me’s problem.”

 

 

That hangover came three days later when Akara finally decided to deal with the annoyance that was feelings. She also actually had to do her job and judge a Clever Contest that was that night. She’d stayed just buzzed enough to not give a fuck about the fact that Guzma and Plumeria were seeing each other while they flirted very heavily with her. Hazel had come over with Red and Blue the second day to check on her and help her set out an outfit for the Contest and the men had offered to beat Guzma up. Akara had slurred out a negative. “I like his face, you can’t hurt his face. You’ll make Plumes cry and then her face will be messed up… They have nice faces!”

Despite the absolutely pounding headache she refused to allow Xerxes or Syl to heal, Akara walked around like a zombie with a gallon of water and bottle of Advil getting things ready at the renovated Shady House. She had her own changing room and her outfit was in there while she sulked around in a pair of red harem pants, black camisole, and a wide knit off the shoulder sweater.

Athena, one of the former Grunts that had made a career in Legacy Magazine, told Akara that she looked like death with bags under her eyes that were almost as bad as Guzma’s used to be. The older woman had shrugged and taken a few chugs from her water “bottle.” She knew, she didn’t care. Make-up hid all.

Plumeria worked there as the DJ, so Akara had one of the former Grunts, Troy, go and confirm everything was set to go. Troy didn’t like playing the middleman, but he also knew better than to mess with his Big Sis, the Boss, or Akara when they were in a bad mood. Best to just do as they said for now.

“According to Plumes, the only thing she had to do was find a clean version of a song one of the Contestants requested.” Akara grunted in affirmation as she checked that off on her list. Troy rubbed his neck and followed her as she ticked off all the banners that had been switched to the Clever Class.

“She was crying…” She glared at him over her shoulder, finally showing him her own bloodshot eyes. “I know it ain’t any of my business, but Boss and Sis know they fucked up and you’re obviously hurtin’, too. Why not hear ‘em out?”

 

“Cuz I’m not ready to, Troy. I’d punch one of ‘em in the face before they got a word out,” she deadpanned while adjusting the tablecloth on the Judges’ Table. “They shoulda just told me they were together from the start.”

“No one ever claimed Guzma was smart outside o’ raising Bug Types,” Troy said with a smile, which fell when Akara and Syl gave him matching skeptical looks.” A’ight, a’ight. You really should just talk to them after the contest… I’ll tell my sister Jasmine to come and do your make-up in thirty.”

“Thanks, man.” Akara mumbled. Syl nuzzled her face and kept looking at Troy’s retreating back before she groaned and called out to him. “Tell ‘em both to meet me at my dressing room after closing ceremonies and whatnot.”

She ignored Troy’s cheering as he vaulted over the side of the arena and sprinted up the stairs. Akara gave Syl a Rainbow Bean with a sigh, giving him a good scritch between his ears.

“Meddling blue-haired idiots, the both a ya.”

 

 

Four hours later, after awarding a Joltik and its Trainer a Beginner Rank Ribbon, Akara was ready to smack a bitch. On top of the constant strobing lights and flashing lasers causing her headache to escalate into a migraine, it seemed that none of the young Trainers had done any Target Practice with their Pokémon.

More than once, an attack had run amuck and Syl had to block it with one of his own. Someone had used fucking a Hydro Pump in the first round that had Syl ducking for cover, leaving it to hit all four Judges head on. The resulting soaking made it easy for the dust from several status moves and petals from a Sweet Scent stick to each Judge. Most of Akara’s make-up was water-proof, but the liquid eyeliner and hairspray she’d used was not, so despite furious dabbing by Jasmine and Troy trying to help dry her hair and clothes (bless them both, angels), Akara looked like a walking nightmare. The other Judges (two men and one woman) didn’t look any better. The small Joltik was the only one that hadn’t had an attack hit them or the crowd, so it was a unanimous decision.

This did not put her in the best of moods for when she walked out of the mansion to see Guzma and Plumeria waiting for her. She just motioned them to follow her as she made her way out of Po Town. She released Styx and mounted him, watching the other two call a Tauros, and wordlessly steered the stallion toward home. His blue flames lit the way and cast an ethereal glow to the red flowers in Ula’Ula Meadow and the plethora of native blooms that lined the walkway to her home.

Delilah met them at the entry way, sneezing at the smell of Akara’s ruined dress clothes and giving their guests a Mean Look. Her Trainer flicked her behind a horn as she passed, ushering the Dark type further into the house. After she took a long, steaming hot shower (why should she deviate her usual behavior for this?), it was around eleven at night and they all sat in her living room. Guzma and Plumeria were on her sectional while Akara sat on the engawa, leaning against one of the supports in the same outfit she had on while checking things off at the Contest Hall. She wanted physical space between them; the sting of betrayal was still fresh.

“Well? Gonna explain what the fuck y’all were thinking or is this for nothing?”

“You’re the one that didn’t talk ta us for three days.” Akara heard Plumeria smack Guzma on the arm, sounded like it’d leave a mark, too.

“Ya know, I don’t really like finding out that someone I’m romantically investing myself into is already in a relationship.” She turned from the view of her yard to the two on the couch, squinting out a glare through the pain of the still present migraine. “Imagine learning that both of the people you’re catchin’ feelings for are fuckin’ each other and didn’t say a single fucking word to you about it!” Her voice echoed through her yard by the end and she looked between the two of them, getting no gratification from the guilty looks they bore. “I’ve been beating myself up for weeks over how the fuck am I supposed to choose one of you idiots without ruining your ‘friendship’ with the other or putting either of you through more emotional BS that ya don’t need just to find out you’re already dating and you’ve been fuckin’ with me like I’m a serious option.”

“You are, though!” Plumeria insisted as she stood up and walked over to sit in front of the Champion. “We’ve both been interested in you for a while, but we weren’t sure if you’d be down with a threeway with us.” She stopped at Akara’s nonplussed expression and realized how she’d worded it. “NOT LIKE THAT!”

“Uh-huh…”

“What Plumes means to say is that we’ve been wanting a poly relationship with you for a while,” Guzma tried to placate as he sat between the two women. “I know I’ve been wonderin’ about it since you took me down in Malie Garden after I beat those kids and Plumes agreed when I brought it up after, but it took a backseat with all the shit that went down with Aether -”

“You mean when your dumb ass followed Lucifer into Ultra Space and almost fuckin’ died.”

“That, too.” Guzma looked into Akara’s still bloodshot eyes (honestly, after all the booze and rogue attacks from infant Pokémon, who’s wouldn’t be) and tried to convey everything he felt. “You were one of the only people that believed that Team Skull wasn’t shit from the minute you met us. Always stopped me from rippin’ my hair out and got the Grunts berries if they needed them.”

The three were quiet, each lost in their thoughts, for a while. Akara was the first one to break the silence.

“If we do this, no more hidin’ shit. You have an issue with something I do or you’re in a mood, you tell me,” she said with finality. “Only threesomes I’ve been in were one-nighters, haven’t done an actual relationship before.”

“O-of course, Babe!” Plumeria sniffed as fell into Akara’s lap to hug her. “Whatever you want!”

“None of that, either!” Akara wrapped her arms around Plumeria. “Everyone is comfortable or it doesn’t happen, no matter what it is.”

“Sounds good to me, Princess,” Guzma said with a content sigh while pulling both women between his legs.

They all enjoyed the silence for the first time that night and the comfort that came from being with the people they cared for. Guzma and Plumeria ended up staying the night, all of them fitting with room to spare on Akara’s huge bed. Only issue was Syl whining about not having his usual spot next to Akara, but he found a spot after walking over the three humans multiple times. With Akara in the middle, Guzma was the Big Spoon and Plumeria curled up with her head tucked under Akara’s chin. It was surprisingly comfortable for all of them.

The next morning, it was surprisingly easy for them to fall into a domestic routine. Akara and Guzma did the usual yoga and kata while Plumeria used Cherry to bring over a few sets of clothes for them to keep at her house and also made sure everything was running at the Contest Hall. By the time she returned, both of them were showered and making breakfast. Well, Akara was making breakfast, Guzma made the Tapu Cocoa, and after giving both of them a kiss-hello, Plumes set the table.

“Oh, shit…”

“What, Guz?”

“What are we gonna tell your parents? What if they don’t support this?” He looked genuinely panicked that Akara’s parents might not support her in this decision.

“What if seeing all of us in public ruins your reputation?” Plumeria murmured, making Akara look over a shoulder at them both.

“I told Lusamine on a live international broadcast that I still think she’s a piece of shit terrible parent that doesn’t deserve her children; you think I give a Rattata’s ass about my reputation?” Akara scoffed while flipping the pancakes onto a plate. “As for my parents, we tell them the truth. Mother will have zero fucks to give and Father will probably just give you both the Shovel Talk.”

“You’re twenty-five and he’ll still do the Shovel Talk?”

“I can literally bench him and Mother no problem and he’ll still give the Shovel Talk.” She set down several plates of eggs, pancakes, toast, and bacon on the table before sitting herself. “Not sure if he has the time to fly here to visit, but a vacation to Hoenn with you two would be nice.”

“You’d bring us both?” Guzma asked while filling his plate.

“Of course I would!” Akara said, putting a hand over her heart in mock hurt. “Have to show off my arm candy to all the stuck up assholes Father deals with all day!”

“We don’t have anything fancy to wear, though…” Plumeria trailed off, looking a little insecure.

“I’ve literally gone to a formal function in my Champion Monstrosity and jeans, t-shirt, and sandals.” Akara looked Plumeria over. “Or we can book a salon for the day after buying you both something nice, if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a bit expensive?” Plumeria fidgeted with one of the bi-colored braids in her hair nervously. “You don’t have to do all that…”

“M’kay. You know I paid for the renovations and additions to the Shady House, right? Being a Champion for as long as I have, you accrue a fair bit of money, plus what I had in my 401K when I retired from Hoenn.” Akara took out her phone and logged into her banking app, sliding it to the middle of the table. Guzma and Plumeria’s jaws dropped at the amounts they saw in both checking and savings accounts. “You guys basically got a Sugar Momma now and I like doing stuff for people, so don’t worry about it.”

 

Of course, Akara’s family didn’t care; they were just happy that she was happy. Her father did fly out to meet them as a surprise a few months later, but got one of his own when he opened the door to Guzma parading around the house naked. Guzma couldn’t look him in the eye for his entire weeklong visit despite the older man’s reassurances. This did nothing to dissuade the women cackling at Guzma’s embarrassment.

“I still walk around my home naked, so I’m not sure what you’re so ashamed of, young man.”

That term, “Sugar Momma,” was thrown around a lot once they came out to the public and it made all of them uncomfortable at first. Eventually, they started using #SugaMomma whenever they’d post on social media about a gift or huge purchase they made. Akara even made a short video of making it rain in one hundred dollar bills on her partners when they’d slept in one day, rap music blasting and wearing all of Guzma’s gold jewelry while he and Plumeria blearily watched her in dazed confusion.

All three Instagram accounts were full of ridiculously cute PDA photos and videos, though Guzma’s bordered on Not Safe For Work half the time. Akara’s was no better, always having the stupidest stickers blocking out nipples or private parts, much to Sol’s chagrin since he followed all of them. She’d lost count of the times he’d called her absolutely livid about how he wished she wasn’t so proud of being a slut for two people instead of one or his voice cracking as he wordlessly screeched at them on speaker phone.

They’d all gotten tattoos on their ring fingers to symbolize a marriage of sorts about two years after Guzma’s accidental flashing of Akara’s father, which was just the latest in their collection of ink. Plumeria was the one that passed out during hers, much to her partners’ shock. It was a thing that was never spoken of.

They never had kids of their own, but fostered several over the years.  
Guzma became the new Kahuna of Ula'Ula, Plumeria became the Poison Trial Captain, and Akara took the title for Alolan Champion when she got bored.

She didn't keep it, though. No more career titles when she now had a huge family to take care of.


End file.
